


Inner Demons

by TigerLily



Category: NYPD Blue
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-08
Updated: 2012-03-08
Packaged: 2017-11-01 15:19:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/358318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TigerLily/pseuds/TigerLily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A close examination of a man.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Inner Demons

John Kelly was…

A son grieving for his mother as he watched her lose her long battle with dementia,

A little boy still missing the father who had died in the line of duty,

A husband slowly coming to terms with why his marriage had failed,

A former altar boy who had lost his faith in God,

A partner,

A friend trying to be supportive of another friend who was fighting his way back from addiction,

A mentor showing the new kid in the squad the ropes,

A police officer walking the thin line between right and wrong,

A lover in a physically satisfying yet emotionally complicated relationship,

But above all…

A man searching for love.


End file.
